In known cigarettes, a powder inside a filter is inhaled to enjoy taste and/or aroma. For example, Patent document 1 discloses that particulate matter is contained in a chamber inside a filter, and the particulate matter is delivered to an output end through a flow path. Patent document 2 discloses, as a technique related to cigarette products, that a flavor is encapsulated in a solid particulate famed of natural polysaccharides or their derivatives. Patent document 3 discloses a filter cigarette that has a capsule including a powder.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-192581
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 64-27461
[Patent document 3] International Publication No. WO 2014/155378